


In the Clear

by ravenclawkward



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Art and Fic, Arthur wears glasses, Eames continues to be Eames, Fanart, M/M, Nerd/Jock AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22654378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenclawkward/pseuds/ravenclawkward
Summary: A Nerd/Jock College AU for Zigster, who requested fogged glasses. Hope you enjoy! Happy Valentine’s Day! ❤️
Relationships: Arthur/Eames (Inception)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27
Collections: Eames' Stupid Cupid 2020





	In the Clear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zigster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zigster/gifts).



Even as Arthur’s back was hitting the wall outside his dorm, he couldn’t believe it was actually happening. Eames—the infuriating football player from his postmodern lit class—was pressing their bodies together in all sorts of pleasing ways, sparks shooting from each place they were connected, from their lips clashing together over and over to his hands gripped in the soft fabric of his sweater. 

Their dinner beforehand had been beyond Arthur’s wildest expectations, easy banter flowing over sushi. He had honestly accepted this date out of sheer curiosity, but learning more about Eames had been enough to shift his opinion of the man—permanently, he feared. He was no longer just a horribly dressed and infuriatingly attractive jock who seemed to make it his life’s goal to wittily counter each argument the self-proclaimed nerd posed in class discussion. Now he had _dimension_ , and Arthur felt his crush turning into something more.

The rough texture of the brick snagging on the wool of his sweater brought him back to the moment, and he opened his eyes just to see that his ever-present glasses had fogged up. Arthur immediately flushed with embarrassment, replacing the high that had come from finally kissing Eames. 

Eames must have been able to sense that something was off, because he pulled back slightly, concern furrowing his eyebrows. When he saw the cloudy lenses of Arthur’s glasses he chuckled. Arthur wanted to combust from the embarrassment. 

“What’s wrong, pet?”

Arthur hastily removed the offending eyewear, clutching them loosely in his hand. 

“Nothing, it’s just.. I’m sure you never have this problem with... your usual type.” 

“I love your glasses, Arthur, surely you must know that. And frankly, I’m not thinking about anyone else right now,” he punctuated this with a nip to Arthur’s earlobe, drawing a shudder. 

With that he returned to his thorough investigation of Arthur’s mouth, dipping his tongue in and tasting the mochi they had shared for dessert what felt like hours ago. Those plush lips felt just as Arthur had dreamt of, trying in vain to follow whatever tangent Eames was posing but instead watching those obscene lips as they formed accented, flirting remarks.

Arthur felt himself responding, tipping his head for easier access. Eames appeared to delight in this submission, doubling his efforts to make Arthur come apart. He teased the hem of Arthur’s sweater, dipping under the layers to trace his heated skin with fingers that held both footballs and paintbrushes with comparative familiarity. 

“You’re the only one I’m after, Arthur. Are we clear on that?”

As Arthur gripped his glasses, he replied with newfound confidence and a smirk. “Crystal.”


End file.
